Is It Forever?
by Alice J. Nightshade
Summary: Luce and Daniel's love is starting again for the final time and as the angels watch from above, someone else is paying close attention to it as well. What does the boy with the coin want with Luce? Why does he seem so familair? It's up to Arriane, Roland and all the other angels to figure out what he wants and to make sure that their friend's love lasts. *Takes place after Rapture*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 of my brand new fan fiction. I just finished rapture last night and since no one has put a continuation of what happened between Daniel and Luce, I will. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fallen series. Lauren Kate does! **

"You look nice," Nora acknowledged from the windowsill, painting her nails in a bright pink polish.

"I have a date tonight," Luce said confidently, pushing back a long black curl behind her ear and putting in a dangling earing with sapphire beads that looked like she'd caught rain and put it onto her ear.

"With who?" Nora asked, putting her foot down and starting onto her hand, as she stirred the polish then she looked up suddenly, her brown eyes wide. "Tell me it isn't Max. I told you Luce, his bitch of a girlfriend will find you. Spies everywhere…."

"It's not Max," Luce assured with a smile, wiping her hands down on her skirt to straighten out the creases that could appear. It taken forever to find it, the only skirt that wen with her sapphire blue blouse with frilly sleeves that she was wearing tonight.

"Creepy coin guy from downstairs, then?" Luce's roommate asked, throwing up an invisible coin and slapping it down on her hand, shaking her bottle of nail polish. "Heads for a movie tails for a romantic stroll through the park?"

"It's not him either, Nora." Luce smiled, pulling other curls behind her other ear so that her sparkling earrings caught the light in the room and turned around to face her friend. "What do you think?"

Nora cocked her head to the side, sending her auburn curls dangerously close to her watermelon pink nails that were still wet. "I think it's perfect for your secret date. Come on,_ Lucinda_. Tell me who he is,"

"You're going to paint your hair if you keep doing that," Luce pointed out, walking towards her bunk bed and crouching down, pulling out a pair of knee high black boots with to inch heels. "And his name is Daniel."

"Daniel," Nora repeated, cocking her head to the other side with a smile. "Hmm, he sounds alright. How did you meet this Daniel?"

"Remember when I left the party to get some air last Friday?" Luce asked, putting her left boot on. "Well-"

"Ooh," Nora squealed. "Lucy, you've got some 'splaning to do."

Luce glared at her friend. "Not funny,"

"It never is," Nora sighed, crossing her legs and blowing on her nails. "You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?" Luce asked zipping up her other boot.

"This might be your chance to get kissed. Your first real kiss. That doesn't have to do with spin the bottle or boys named Jeremy!" Nora exclaimed then ducked when Luce threw a pillow at her. "Oh come on, Luce."

"You come on, Nora." Luce said indignantly. "Stop bringing that up. I told you that in confidence, remember? What happens in pajama's stays in pajamas?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," She reached over next to the Luce's desk and grabbed her friend's locket. "Here," She tossed it to Luce who caught it in both hands. "It'll look great with that top,"

Luce smiled affectionately at her friend. "Thanks,"

"Of course," Nora shrugged, turning to continue her nails when she turned and looked out the window. "Hmmmm,"

"What?" Luce asked, clasping her necklace to the back of her throat as she watched herself in the mirror.

"Could that handsome boy with golden curls and a handful of Luce's favorite flowers possibly be Luce's mystery date?" Nora wondered and Luce ran over to where her friend was sitting and watched as Daniel walked up the sidewalk towards them. "Could he, Luce?"

Luce grinned from ear to ear, unable to help it. "Maybe,"

"He's heavenly," Nora said with a grin. "And you've known him for…..three days. It's true love,"

"Shut up," Luce said halfheartedly. "I don't know but something about him is just so familiar…"

"True love," Nora sang and Luce rolled her eyes at her friend, grabbing a small black purse and putting the strap over her shoulder.

"Cross your fingers," Luce said, with a smile.

Her roommate crossed her fingers and then gave her friend a thumbs up, calling out. "Don't be home to late!" as Luce walked down the half room their dorm.

. . .

"Three days?" Shelby asked, sitting up from her previous position of lying down on the cloud.

Arriane nodded, crossing her legs on the cloud and lengthen her wings. "He's quick."

"That's my boy," Roland said with a wicked grin. "Smooth as ever,"

"Which explains why you aren't," Arriane said halfheartedly and Annabelle rolled her eyes, twirling her still hot pink hair.

"Shhh," Annabelle said, pushing Arriane slightly. "I want to hear this as much as you do, Arriane."

"Me too," Miles agreed, crossing his legs and squeezing Shelby's hand.

They stayed quiet for about five minutes as Luce and Daniel walked outside and Daniel gave Luce flowers when Shelby finally broke the silence. "What's up with her roommate?"

"That girl's nails are a rainbow," Arriane said, leaning her chin on her knees, and playing with a tiny black pigtail.

"She could never have a normal roommate," Miles agreed shaking his head, his baseball cap pulled over his eyes so that Shelby couldn't see his smile but she hit him anyway.

"Shelby, your to fun to be normal," Miles said apologetically and Roland shook his head a the boy, his gold and black dreadlocks shaking around and hiding his face.

"Nice save, Nephilim," Roland said with an approving nod.

"Want to pass on some of that smooth attitude to me?" Mile asked, opening his arms in waiting.

Roland shook his head his bright white smile glowing against the contrast of his dark skin. "Sorry, I'm fresh out."

"They look happy," Annabelle said softly, leaning her chin on her hands.

"They better be," Arriane says with a smile. "Because if they aren't I'm going down there myself,"

"Relax, Arriane," Roland said calmly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be fun,"

"Aw, Ro," Arriane sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "You never let me do anything, do you?"

"We're supposed to be being him back to our side," Annabelle pointed out. "Not let him hold us back,"

"Exactly!" Arriane said, standing up. "You should let me go down there,"

"Hey, who was that guy, Nora was talking about?" Shelby asked suddenly. "You know the one with the coin."

I don't know," Roland admitted. "I didn't see him,"

"He'll be no completion for Daniel," Miles said surely. "He's Luce's true love; she can't love anyone else,"

Arriane, Annabelle and Roland dropped their eyes, as if they were watching their friends down below. If only Mile knew how wrong he was.

**So, you kind of see the start of Daniel and Luce's relationship, but all not be going well, you know? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, and thank you for reviewing it. I will be continuing this story, so here you go, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't ask if I own this series or the characters, cause I don't. **

Daniel had somehow gotten more handsome since the last time Luce had seen him. His ever flawless curls seemed to radiant light in the darkening twilight night. He smiled at her, revealing several straight bright white teeth. When her eyes landed on him, about ten feet away still walking down the walkway into the building, she started running to meet him.

"Hi," I said, taking a deep breath and playing with one of my dark black curls.

"Hello," He replied, holding out a dozen of wild peonies. "I got you these,"

My smile grew. "Thanks," I said, taking them from him, and turning to gaze up my window to the third floor where sure enough Nora's grin matched my own. "They're my favorite."

"I thought so," Daniel said, shoving his hands in their pockets of his dark jeans. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a black leather jacket and dark jeans, on anyone else it might have ;looked alright, but on him it just made it harder for Luce to breathe.

"I should put these inside," Luce said awkwardly.

"I'll wait out here, if you want." Daniel replied.

Luce nodded, thanked him and then started down the walk back towards the way she came. She was almost there when a boy walked out, and nearly crashed into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Luce said, taking a step back, nearly dropping the flowers. She gripped them tighter and stepped off the side walk, onto the grass.

"It's no problem," The boy replied, his glassy flawless blue eyes focusing on Luce and only Luce. "You're the girl who won a prize,"

Luce nodded awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess that's me," She looked down the walkway were Daniel was waiting for her, and then started back inside. "I just have to run these inside…I'll see you later, alright?"

The strange boy with the old gold coin nodded as if in a trance. "Yeah, yeah, sure."

. . .

"So, did you know that boy?" Daniel asked, walking with her towards the parking lot.

"Kind of," Luce shrugged. "He's in our dorm, but I don't know him that well."

"He seems nice," Daniel said approvingly.

I gave him a weary smile. "So does Nora,"

"The girl who was staring at us from your window?" Daniel asked, with one eye brow raised.

Luce winced. "She seems so nice until you tell her something,"

"My roommate isn't better," Daniel admitted. "The first day I walk into our dorm I see him, putting up a picture of a girl in a bikini on a motorcycle,"

Luce widened her eyes. "Wow,"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, then two weeks later I see him making out with his boyfriend on top of his bed."

Luce broke out laughing, and then covered her face with both hands. "I'm so sorry,"

"Don't worry; I did the same thing, right there." Daniel sighed. "Apparently he's been out of the closet since he came to collage but his father makes surprise appearances throughout the month so he needed to keep up appearances."

"That's horrible," Luce said between laughs as they kept going towards the parking lot and finally, stopped at a sleek red motorcycle. "Whoa,"

"Sorry, I didn't tell you about it before," Daniel apologized, opening a secret compartment under the seat and pulling out another helmet. He walked over to Luce and handed it to her, smiling shyly. "This may mess up your hair,"

Luce shrugged, taking the helmet from Daniel and putting it on her head, striking a pose for him. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," He replied, straddling the bike and turning, holding out a hand for Luce to take. She did, walking behind the back and sitting onto of it, putting her legs around the huge machine and then putting her arms around Daniel's waist.

"Hold on," Daniel told her, and turned the key in the ignition, making the cycle roar to life.

He backed out of the parking space and drove down at a moderate speed till he got onto the road. "You ready?"

"Let's go!" Luce cried and Daniel pulled the throttle, sending him, Luce and the bike soaring down the pavement.

It was like they were flying.

. . .

"That's so sweet," Annabelle cooed, cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Where's he taking her?" Miles asked.

"To an Italian restaurant," Roland replies. "It's a little bistro a few miles of campus, very quant."

"Our own little lady and the tramp," Annabelle mused.

Arriane grinned her wild grin. "Of course," She cocked her head slightly and pursed her lip. "So, what's up with that guy coming out of the dorm?"

"The one acting so weird?" Shelby asked.

Arriane nodded, wagging her finger at the dish water blonde. "That would be the one."

Shelby nodded. "She obviously knew him,"

"Too bad we didn't get to see his actually face," Miles said with a sigh, pulling his worn baseball cap a bit further down his eyes.

"Like we can never see yours," Roland pointed out and Miles moved his cap and flipped off his demon.

"Miles," Roland said, grabbing his chest. "And I'm supposed to be the demon,"

Arriane rolled her eyes at them. "Seriously, boys. I think this kid is up to something,"

"Maybe he has a crush on Lucinda," Annabelle said softly.

"If he does he better get over it fast," Shelby said with a lopsided grin, pulling her long straight blond into a pony tail. "Now that Daniel's there Luce is never going to love anyone else,"

"I wonder who he is," Miles said out loud, swinging his legs like he was much younger then he actually was, his hair turning lighter with age.

"Hmmmm," Roland said next to Arriane.

"Ooh, I knew that noise," Arriane cried, rubbing her hands together. "Old Ro's got a plan!"

"Not a plan," Roland mused. "An idea,"

"What kind of idea?" Annabelle wondered, leaning to face the demon. "Something about that strange boy?"

"Sort of….." Roland admitted, running a hand through his black and gold dreadlocks. "I think….I think I know who he might be,"

"Well?" Shelby asked. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"All in good time, Nephilim," Roland replied, with a wave of his hand. "All in good time,"

**Hmm, more of creepy coin boy and Arriane and everyone. . Please review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thank you for the reviews I've been getting they are amazing. Anyway, here you go and yes cam probably will be in this eventually, enjoy. And quick question cuase this is driving me nuts. In Passion,we see a flashback of Luce where she first kind of met daniel and it was in a house of god. My issue is i thoguht fallen angels, daniel included, can't enter any house of worship without it going up in flames. Please answer my issue? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fallen series. **

Daniel's motorcycle reminded Luce of flying the world blurred all around her as she gripped onto his waist. Lights distorted and hazy around her, the wind whipping through her wild black curls and against her face. It was magical.

"Should I slow down?" Daniel asked, turning onto Luce at a red light.

"Speed up!" Luce cried, with a wild grin. "Faster,"

"I live to please," Daniel replied, turning back as the light turned green and flying down the street.

Eventually, Daniel turned down a shorter road with more bumps and stopped in front of a closed green door with cursive writing on it. He dismounted the bike and pulled off his helmet, then held out a hand for Luce to take.

With a teasing grin she did, pulling off her helmet and shaking out her black curly hair.

"That's a good look for you," the golden hair boy commented, mirroring Luce's playful smile.

"You really think so?" Luce joked, shaking her hair and running a finger through her locks in a halfhearted attempt straighten it.

"Absolutely." Daniel agreed, holding out an arm. "Shall we?"

Luce grinned. "We shall," And arm and arm they walked into the restaurant.

. . .

"I love it!" Arriane squealed. "My girl is getting her flirt on!"

"Arriane," Annabelle glared, her sweet face pulling into a slightly honest scowl was funny/ "Hush, I wanna hear this,"

"Aw, you know I do too," Arriane agreed, moving towards her friend and wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the leggy angel. "Come on; don't tell me you're not excited?"

"We're all excited," Shelby said, rolling her eyes. "And I'll be even more so when I can actually hear what they're saying?"

"Shelby's right," Miles agreed. "Come on,"

. . .

Daniel took Luce's hand and let her through the small bistro as the many scents hit her in a roar of spices. They were sharp, spicy, bitter, sweet, everything well defined and it felt like she was in Italy herself. There were small tables filled all around the medium sized room. Each had a few candles that lit their diner's tables and she could hear the light chatter of people while they passed.

"What do you think?" Daniel asked, still pulling her through the entryway and into the restaurant. Luce saw a good number of couples glaring at her as they waited and she turned to Daniel.

"Shouldn't we wait?" Luce asked, eying the people still giving her deadly looks.

"Oh them?" Daniel asked, raising a perfect blonde eyebrow. "No, those are just the people who haven't made reservations for this place. Unlike them, I planned ahead."

He led Luce towards the back, where the lights were fewer and the room was dimmer. There was a single table here, all the others surrounding it with at least three feet of space.

"Here we are," Daniel said, sort of awkwardly, walking over to a chair and holding out for Luce to sit. She smiled as she did and sat down while Daniel pushed the chair in and then sat down across from her.

"This place is beautiful," Luce admired, her eyes holding a wistful look in them. "I never even knew a place like this existed."

"I've been going to emerald for the past two years, remember?" Daniel pointed out. "I know this town inside and out,"

"Maybe you can teach me," Luce said, her smile widening and Daniel nodded.

"I'd like that," he said in a flirtatious tone that matched her own. Just then their waiter appeared, an older gentleman with a slightly faded goatee and mustache. He smiled at Luce and Daniel and said something in Italian. At Luce's blank look, Daniel turned to him and said something in rapid Italian and the waiter nodded, handing them their menus.

"What was that?" Luce asked as the waiter disappeared.

"That?" Daniel asked. "That's our waiter Leonardo. He said we should try this evening's special."

"You speak Italian?" Luce asked, her eyes widened, she'd never heard of someone speaking Italian before, just little bits on TV. She herself had spent most of her years at high school taking Spanish.

Daniel nodded. "We had an Italian nanny when I was younger. My parents traveled the world and when I was born they were in Italy. They thought I might as well learn the language."

"Can you speak any other languages?" Luce asked, hoping she wasn't being too pushy.

"Mmhm," Daniel replied. "I can speak German, a little bit of Russian, Spanish and French."

"_Asombros_," Luce told him, the world rolling off her tongue.

She watched Daniel smile. "You speak Spanish?"

Luce nodded. "I took it in high school,"

Leonardo returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He placed a glass in front of each of them and poured them a glass of thick red wine that bubbled like champagne.

Leonardo said something in quick Italian and Daniel nodded, gesturing towards Luce and replied to their waiter. He reached over and grabbed Luce's menu, which she hadn't even opened and handed Leonardo his own then he disappeared.

"Um, what did you say to him?" Luce asked softly, feeling blood rush to her skin. She had no idea what kind of food they had hear, and now the waiter had obviously taken their orders and Daniel had ordered something she didn't even know what was.

"I just ordered us some food," Daniel replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of his wine and as he set it down his smile grew slightly. "Don't worry, Luce. I didn't order you anything too outrageous. Spaghetti and meatballs sound alright?"

Luce rolled her eyes. "Of course,"

"So," Daniel said, playing with his wine glass. "Luce, besides knowing where your name comes from, I don't really know a lot about you, do I?"

Luce shrugged. "I guess not," She admitted sheepishly. They'd been texting a lot about silly things, how the party they'd been to last night was worse than a party that they'd been to another night had been. How excited Luce was for school, nothing serious.

"Why not do a back and forth?" Daniel asked. "I'll ask you something and you ask me something."

"Alright," Luce replied.

"Where are you from?" Daniel questioned.

"Texas," Luce answered automatically. "A long drive from here, remember?" They both laughed. "Can you teach me Italian?"

The blonde haired boy raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to learn?"

Luce shrugged. "I don't know, anything,"

Daniel gave her a teasing grin. "I know," He leaned into her and whispered something into her.

"Sto avendo il maggior tempo del mondo con la ragazza più bella che abbia mai visto," Luce replied unsteadilywhen he pulled back. "What does that mean?"

"That I'm having the greatest time in the world," Daniel replied.

"And the other part?" Luce asked.

Daniel leaned in until his face was only inches away from Luce's. "With the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

**Italian, so sweet that Daniel can speak it. And so great that I can use Google translate! Please review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, I like this one a lot. Please enjoy it. **

"Luuuuuuuuuuce," A high pitched voice sang from above Luce making her scowl. She opened her sleepy eyes to see her auburn haired roommate sitting on a rolling desk chair above her, waiting for her to wake up.

"What?" Luce said sleepily, turning her back on her friend and burying her head in her pillow.

"You got some 'splaning to do still, Lucy." Nora sang and Luce grabbed her pillow and threw it at her friend. She was dead tired, after getting inside at nearly one a.m. who wouldn't be? And if she told Nora she could imagine what she'd think, which isn't what happened at all. Luce and Daniel just spent the whole night, well, talking. About everything and nothing, how Texas and California were so different, and how different the rest of the world was. They talked about their favorite books and singers and movies and they didn't stop until the owner of the restaurant told them they were closing donw for the night, the reason they had to leave.

"Do you know what time it is?" Nora asked, standing up, her hands on her hips. "It's elven forty six, Luce. Nearly noon. We have to get ready for class tomorrow, remember?"

That jostled Luce awake. She immediately sat up and hit her head hard against the top bunk bed, making her cry out.

"Graceful," Nora said approvingly, rolling back to her window still, grabbing a white piece of paper and scribbling something on it with a pen. She hopped off the still and onto the window, opening it and holding up the paper. There was an appreciative cry from outside.

"Jordan and Haley?" Luce asked.

"Nope," Nora replied, leaning back and closing the window. "Alyssa and Christi. They wanted to know when you woke up so we could all get some breakfast. Or in this case, lunch."

Luce rolled her eyes, pulling the blankets off her and rolling onto her feet as she walked over to her closet and pulled out a towel.

"You gonna take a shower?" Nora asked, without looking up. She was focusing on making an intricate design on her nails with a black stencil.

"Yeah," Luce replied, walking over and grabbing her brush and tooth brush and some tooth paste. "I'll be back in like twenty minutes alright?"

"Mmmhmmm," Nora answered, holding something in her teeth.

Luce rolled her eyes, opening her dorm room door and walking outside. She was about half way there when she heard someone fall in step with her.

"Hey," A very familiar boy said and she turned to see a dark haired boy with amazing emerald green eyes standing there. Max.

"Hi," Luce said coyly, and started walking a bit faster.

"You're Lucinda right?" Max asked, keeping step with her, completely oblivious to the fact she did not want him there.

"It's Luce, actually." Luce replied quickly. She was almost at the bathroom, just a few more seconds of awkward confrontation.

"Luce," Max repeated, tasting the word on his tongue. The action made Luce shiver and not the way she did with Daniel, with fear. A fear she didn't understand nor did she want to. "That's pretty,"

"Thanks," Luce replied briskly, she was almost to the door.

"My name's Max," He said, holding out his hand, which Luce could see vaguely out of the corner of her eye. _Don't be rude, _she thought and stopped, holding back a sigh and grabbed his hand, shaking it twice before releasing it.

"I know," Luce admitted, taking her hand back and turning to talk the rest of the way to the bathroom alone. She'd gotten to the door pretty quickly and managed opened it to when Max grabbed it and kept it open.

"What?" Luce asked hoping she didn't sound to mean, but this boy was getting on her nerves.

"I….I'm sorry," Max said, taking a step back. "I don't know what came over me," He sighed. "I saw you at the party. Actually, I've seen you a lot. Like at the freshman orientation. I think you're cute and maybe you'd want to hang out or something. I didn't mean to like stalk you across the hallway."

Luce gave him a doubtful look. "I wonder what you're girlfriend will say about us hanging out?"

Maxx shook his head. "Oh lord, you heard about that." He gave her a small wistful smile. "Look. I'm going to try to level with you, alright? Lily is not my girlfriend. She was, last year but when I got into emerald and she didn't she demanded that I didn't go and stayed there with her. But when I wouldn't she told me that she'd break up with me if I left and I thought maybe that was best. I wanted to kind of reinvent myself when I got to college, try to be a better person and then when I get here I hear about all these people who are supposed to be spying on me for her, making sure I don't do anything and going around telling people I'm a player." He sighed. "It just sucks, okay? I never wanted any of this, and I don't think I want you to get involved either. I'm sorry,"

"I'm sorry too," Luce said quietly, feeling her heart break. She felt honestly sorry for the boy, who hadn't asked to be stalked by his crazy ex. Maybe he wasn't even a player; maybe it was just rumors that said he was one. But didn't Nora know more about him? She'll have to ask later. "No one deserves that,"

Max's smile widened slightly, seeming more genuine. "Thanks," He leaned against the doorway where Luce was standing. "So, you want to hangout whenever?"

Luce shrugged. "I'll think about it," _Was she flirting? After she'd just been on the most amazing date ever with the most amazing boy she'd ever met? Get a hold of yourself girl. _

"Cool," He said with a grin, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a green guitar pick which he handed to her. "It has my room number on it."

Luce reached out and took the pick from Max, looking down at the number printed on it. _13_.

"Lucky thirteen, right?" Max asked, giving her a small chuckle.

Luce nodded, her fist tightening around the small piece of colored plastic. "Thanks Max,"

"No problem, Luce." Max replied softly and then just waited as if he wanted to say more, but didn't. "I'll see you around, alright?" He turned around and started walking down the hallway and Luce turned around and shut the door, just realizing now the pick in her hands was the exact same shade as Max's eyes.

**The end, yay Cam is back, and hopefully he will be more Cam-yier later. Please review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, and I'm sorry it's a little short, I've got a lot going on atm. enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fallen series. **

Luce walked back to her dorm room in a daze with a towel wrapped around her wet body and her long dark hair hanging limply at her back. She walked into her room carefully, and changed into a pair of dark black jeans and a red sweater her grandmother had made when she noticed something on her bed.

Carefully, Luce walked over to it when she saw that a bouquet of a random assortment of flowers lay delicately on her pillow. There were a large variety of flowers, some of which Luce had never seen. Midnight blues, bright yellows, whites, oranges and light purples and pinks all surrounded a single white peony in the middle. It was beautiful.

"That came for you a couple minutes ago," Nora said, approvingly staring at her nails which were a deep midnight blue from her own bunk bed as she turned to swing her legs over the side. "A girl came up and said that they were for Lucinda,"

Luce grinned. _Daniel, _she thought, picking up the flowers and breathing in their scent. It was a beautiful mix that peonies might not have even compared to.

"Who are they from?" Nora asked, nearly bouncing with excitement. "There's a card,"

Luce shrugged and reached for the tiny piece of cardboard that was tied to a red ribbon that looped around all the flower's stems, holding them together. She flipped it over and her brow furrowed at what it said.

"Whose it from?" Nora repeated.

"It doesn't really say," Luce admitted, putting the flowers down on her desk next to the white peonies that were in a glass vase.

Nora raised an eyebrow. "What_ does _it say then?"

"_Here's your prize_," Luce read. "_Keep your eyes open, you've got another on the way_,"

"Hmmm, interesting," Nora supposed, shaking her shoulders seductively. "Are those Moon flowers?"

"I guess," Luce shrugged, playing with one of the white flowers Nora was looking at. "Why?"

"They only bloom at night," Nora explained. "Whoever gave you that bouquet must have picked them last night and kept them healthy enough to give them to you today." She smiled. "And whoever gave them to you must know you went out with Daniel last night,"

"Why?" Luce asked curiously.

"A moon flower means dreaming of love," Nora clarified, jumping off her bed and walking over to her own desk where she picked up a small book that had many flowers on it. "I've been reading a lot about this, it's pretty interesting,"

"Hmm," Luce said, sitting down on her bed and playing with the flowers. "What do the rest of them mean?"

"Let's see," Nora mused, flipping through a bunch of pages and finally stopping at one. "That one," She pointed at a light purple flower tinted with pink. "Is Primrose. It means eternal love," Nora got up and sat down in front of Luce, flipping through more pictures. "Amaranth Globe," This time she pointed to a purple flower spotted with red petals here and there. "Is immortal love, and arbutus, that one with the five petals that's light purple and white? It means '_You're the only one I love_,'. Berry rose….." Nora said, looking up at a vibrant red orange flower. "Means a lot of things. Choose your destiny, I won't give up on my promise, I'll love you forever, you get it? Hey, Luce are you getting all of this?"

Luce nodded. "Yes, Nora. Every word. So, mostly it means love right?"

Nora nodded. "That purple flower is a bellflower which means thinking of you and the pink one with the deeper pink center is a Mallow which means consumed by love. A daffodil means uncertainty, chivalry, and maybe unrequited love? And a Delphinium, which is midnight blue, means the ability to transcend space and time. …Hmm….."

"What is it?" Luce asked.

"Morning glory," Nora mused. "You've seen it before, haven't you? Well, it means love in vain. And look at this," Nora showed Luce a picture of a yellow carnation. "This means rejection or distain. _You've disappointed me._"

"What about that one?" Luce asked, pointing to a tiny yellow flower with three small petals. "What does this mean?"

"Bird's-foot Trefoil," Nora read slowly. "Revenge,"

. . .

"Oooh-kay, I'm officially weird out, for Luce," Arriane said, crossing her legs on the cloud she pretended to float on. Annabelle gave her a look, shaking her chestnut colored curls.

"About which?" Annabelle asked. "The fact that Luce just got a bouquet meaning love ad revenge or seeing….Cam?"

"Can't I be freaked out about both?" Arriane exclaimed, throwing her tiny hand sin the air.

"I am," Annabelle admitted, looking down on Luce who was putting the flowers in the vase with Daniel's. "Who gave them to her, anyway?"

"Some girl from their dorm delivered it to her roommate," Arriane said, crossing her arms now. "This is just way to confusing,"

"I'll say," Annabelle agreed. "I wonder how Cam got down there though,"

Arriane shrugged. "That's what I'm wondering too,"

**Please review because I love to read them! Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six, please enjoy because I enjoy writing this, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fallen series I just have my ideas how to continue it, **

Luce put the strange arrange of flowers into the vase with Daniel's peonies and didn't give it a second thought. Okay, so there were some mixed messages about the flower's she'd received, no big deal right? That's all they were, at least she hoped. Turning towards her own desk she grabbed her old locket and put it around her neck, clasping the back and knelt down to her closet and pulled out a pair of black flats.

"Do you still want do brunch?" Nora asked, cocking her head to the side like she was the one to ponder the answer instead of her roommate.

Luce nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving,"

"Great," Nora sang, jumping up from her chair and turning around to face herself in her mirror. Her short auburn hair was slightly disheveled and her born eyes were wide and bright. She was wearing a denim skirt with a yellow buttercup colored top, and a silver bracelet on each of her wrists with a pair of black ankle high boots.

"Follow me," Nora told Luce, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her out the door as she narrowly put on her other shoe. For someone shorter then Luce she was really strong and managed to pull Luce out of the room and nearly bump into a boy carrying his laundry to his room.

He dropped all his clothing and it scattered all over the floor so instantly Luce dropped to her knees and started picking things up at random with Nora following.

"We are so sorry," Luce told him; trying not to look at anything she shouldn't, including the fact that her hands had narrowly missed a pair of his unmentionables.

"We really are," Nora replied, picking up a pair of red boxers with black skulls on them. "Hmm, boxer guy never would have guessed."

"Nora!" Luce squealed, turning bright red but the boy they were helping just laughed.

"It's alright," He said,. He had a nice voice, steady and reliable. "I should I have two girls with their hands all over my stuff, but I'm not. Go figure,"

Luce grinned, and handed him a shirt then finally met his eyes. Crystal blue eyes, like the morning sky.

"I know you," Luce told him surly. His square perfect face, amber wavy hair, he was the guy she'd seen last night.

"Funny," He replied softly. "I know you too,"

"Well I don't," Nora said suddenly, standing up and holding out her hand, breaking the intense gaze of the blue eyes boy and her roommate. "I'm Nora, and this is my roommate Luce,"

The boy grinned and stood up too, shaking hands with Nora. "I'm Lucas Mornings,"

"Well, Lucas Mornings," Nora repeated. "Call us if you ever want us to handle your boxer's again,"

Lucas laughed again. "I might take you up on that," He said cheerfully and turned towards Luce. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Luce told him, almost defensively.

"Here," Lucas knelt down to her level and held out his hand to Luce who took it after a few seconds. He helped her up and they just stared at one another, not saying anything.

"It was nice to meet you, Lucas," Nora said exuberantly.

Luce nodded, pulling her hand back. "It really was,"

"Goodbye, Nora, Luce," Lucas said with an easy smile, bending down and grabbing his laundry and then turning around and walking back to his own room. Once he was out of sight, Nora pounced on her.

"Who was that?" Nora demanded whispering furiously.

"Lucas Mornings," Luce replied, with a slight faraway look in her eyes.

"Well, obviously," Nora replied, shaking Luce by the shoulder. "But, how do you know him?"

"He was the boy with the coin," Luce said, turning towards her friend. "Remember, I told you about that?"

"_That_ was creepy coin guy?" Nora asked, shaking her head. "You didn't tell me he was creepy and gorgeous. Did you look at those eyes, beautiful?"

"Mmhm," Luce replied softly.

"Well, come on," Nora said, grabbing Luce's hand and pulling her slightly "You can tell all about him and your date with Daniel on the way to Alyssa and Christi's,"

. . .

"Oh no," Annabelle whispered, pulling her legs close to her body. Her silvery wings were trebling. "I can't believe it,"

"Then don't," Arriane told her, running a hand through her short black bob of hair. "There is no way that…..I mean it just…..it can't…."

"You saw it with your own eyes," Annabelle told her. "You saw both of them…."

"I just can't believe it…." Arriane said, mostly to herself. "It just can't be,"

"I never thought that he would go there, either," Annabelle admitted. "Didn't he realize that when they became mortal we had no control over them? That one of us could never interfere in their world, that they were full mortals."

"But…they aren't one of us anymore, are they?" Arriane said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked.

"Think about it," Arriane said a matter of factly. "Lucifer isn't an angel anymore and Cam sided with him."

"But they have angel's blood," Annabelle protested. "They can't! They aren't allowed to be there!"

"I know they aren't, but they still are," Arriane told her, shaking her head. "You know what this means don't you?"

'That Daniel and Lucinda are in terrible danger," Annabelle replied sadly.

'That," Arriane agreed. "And Luce might fall for Lucifer!"

"No!" Annabelle protested, standing up. "She'd never do that! I could never imagine Luce snogging with…with…with him!"

"Annabelle, it happened before," Arriane told her. "We all know it happened before. And Lucifer has realized his mistakes; maybe he can change it,"

Annabelle shook her head. "You can't be serious,"

"I don't like it as much as you do, but it could happen," Arraine said surly. "Daniel might love Luce and she might love him back, but Lucifer is cunning. He lost her once, and now he has a chance to restart it again."

"What are we going to do then?" Annabelle pleaded. "We can't go down there, can we?"

"No we can't," Arriane said, her face twisting into a smile. "But, someone can,"

**Anyone have any ideas? And yes I know I kind of made the whole Lucas Morning thing obvious, but I think it's funny cause its super obvious but Luce just doesn't get it and neither will Daniel. Sorry, please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven, please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fallen series. **

"So, how was the date?" Nora asked, opening the car door to Alyssa's silver lancer. It was your basic car, room for all the girls to get inside as they went to go find food comfortably. Luce and Nora got into the back while Alyssa slid into the driver's seat and Christi sat in the passenger seat.

"You went on a date last night?" Christi asked, looking at Luce in the rear view mirror. "With who?"

"Daniel," Luce replied casually. '"He's a junior, blonde hair kind of hazel eyes,"

"Oh mi god!" Alyssa squealed. "You mean that totally delicious looking boy with blonde hair that totally skipped out on the party last week?"

Luce grinned. "That would be him,"

"You are so luck!" Christi gushed. "Is it true he's traveled the world?"

"Is he romantic?" Alyssa swooned.

"He brought Luce flowers," Nora chipped in. "Her favorites,"

"Aw," Both girls sighed.

Luce rolled her eyes, but secretly she was smiling. She was glad that her friends accepted her and Daniel, even if they had only been one on date but realized this was going to be a very long day.

. . .

"This way, Lucy," Shelby called, a hand resting on her huge belly that had their next child. A little boy. They watched as their little girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes race up towards her mother. They were in a very packed airport in the northern California area, waiting for someone to take them to Connecticut.

"Mommy," Lucy sighed, running towards her mother. "Where are we going?"

"I told you, honey," Shelby said calmly. "We're going to Connecticut,"

"Oh," Lucy replied, still smiling. "Why?"

"Because they have business they need to take care of," Their oldest daughter Ellie replied. She was three years older than Lucy and knew a lot, which is why she always lied to answer her younger sister's questions.

"Ohhhhhh," Lucy answered, cocking her head to the side confusingly.

"There you are," Suddenly their father appeared, holding three different suitcases and rolling one behind him. "Do we really need all this stuff?"

"You do not want to see me thirty-five thousand feet in the air without my serenity kit, essential oils and heating pad, darling," Shelby replied happily, remembering she'd said the same thing to an angel named Arriane many years go.

"That's right," Lucy replied, smiling like the Cheshire cat. She had way too much energy for a four year old, and sometimes that could be used against them. "Daddy what's in Connecticut?"

"An old friend of your parents," Miles replied, looking up at his wife.

"Do they have any kids?" Ellie asked, twilling a strand of dark brown hair. She loved to meet new people, though Lucy was always too shy to say anything to them when she'd first meet them.

"No, I don't think so," Shelby replied, messing up Ellie's hair. "Luce isn't like that,"

"Luce?" Lucy asked happily. "Like me?"

Miles nodded. "Yes, we named you after an old friend of ours,"

"What is she like?" Ellie asked. She had her mother's hazel eyes and sometimes her mother's attitude.

Shelby bit the side of her lip. To be perfectly honest she didn't know a single thing about this Luce. The Luce she'd known was a vegetarian and could see announcers, but this Luce could do neither of those things. Yet she was about to go to her college and talk to her. Strange. "I….um…."

"There you are," A lazy voice said suddenly and the entire Fisher family turned to see a boy waling up to them. He was wearing a white shirt with a black trench coat and bleach scattered jeans with converse. His marble gold and black dread locks were swaying with every step he took and both girls' face lit up when hey saw him.

"Uncle Roland!" The exclaimed running towards him. He picked them both up, one in each arms and swung them around.

"Good to see you kids too," He told them, putting them down and kneeling to their height. "Hey, Ellie are you getting taller?"

Ellie shrugged grinning. "You always say that,"

"Because it's true," Roland replied and messed up Lucy's hair. "Hey kid, anything new with you?"

"We're going to Connecticut!" Lucy sang, throwing her hands in the air.

"Are you now?" Roland asked, smiling straightening up.

"Mmhm," Ellie replied, staring at Roland. "You're taking us there, aren't you?"

"Ellie, stop that," Shelby told her youngest daughter who blushed as her mother walked over to her girls with her husband by her side. "Nice to see you again, Roland,"

"You to Shell," Roland replied, giving her a quick hug. "And Miles," He raised his hand for a high-five.

"Hey," Miles answered, returning his friend's gesture. "You ready?"

"It's all set up," Roland replied confidently.

"Is it alright for Shelby to…" Miles let his voice trail off as he looked over at his wife who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"She'll be fine, really," Roland reassured, placing a hand on his friends shoulder. "Announcer travel is very safe,"

"Announcer travel," Ellie repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we weren't supposed to do that,"

"You aren't," Roland told her, shaking a finger in her direction. "But I am very experienced in announcer travel,"

"One day, I will be too, right?" Lucy asked.

"If you study hard enough," Miles stated, puling the bill of his dodger's cap lower so it covered his eyes. It was ancient but he still wore it, it was his signature.

Lucy grinned. "I want to be just like Roland,"

"God I hope not," Shelby murmured under her breath, grinning at Roland who knew she was teasing. "Come on, then. Let's get this how on the road."

"You guys go ahead; I want to have a little chat with Ellie, alright?" Roland asked.

The Fisher's nodded, taking their youngest daughter and started walking down to a spot that their friend had decided for them to go to while Roland turned to the seven year old girl before him. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue tee shirt with a purple sweat shirt and her brown hair fell around her shoulders in wild tangles.

"Don't you know it's rude to rad other people's minds, young lady?" Roland asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes," Ellie mumbled. "I'm sorry,"

"What did you find out?" Roland asked curiously.

"Not much," Ellie replied. "Something about Lucinda, she's the girl who we're going to see, right?"

"And….." Roland continued.

Ellie sighed, crossing her arms. "Alright. Who's Cam? And why are you going to kill him when you see him?"

"Ugh," Roland sighed, putting a hand on Ellie's shoulder. "You're parents are going to kill me after this,"

**Yay, so we've met Miles and Shelby's kids, who I love! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7! Please review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fallen series. **

After they'd eaten, Nora decided it was as good of a time as ever to go get some new nail polish and more clothing for the school year.

"I'm still not going to do any laundry," Nora explained, crossing her arms confidently. "And you can't stop me,"

Luc rolled her eyes, laughing at her friend's weirdness as they waved good bye to their friend's They could always just call a cab back to the dorm room, and plus Luce liked hanging out with Nora, even though they did most of the day anyway.

So that's how Nora and Luce ended up walking along Main Street filled with small clothing shops and souvenir places. Nora oohed and ahhed at all the clothing. Staring longingly at one dress after the next and handling every bottle of nail polish.

"Aw, Luce look!" Nora giggled running toward an outdoor rack inside a trendy store. She grabbed a black sundress with dark red ribbon tied around the waist and stared at Luce approvingly. "Wouldn't Daniel just flip to see you in this?"

Luce rolled her eyes, but secretly, she agreed with her friend it ended a few inches above her knees and it made her dark hair sort of shine. It did look nice and finally Luce gave in.

"How much is it?" Luce asked defeated.

Nora smiled knowingly and picking it up off the rack send it towards Luce who grabbed it in both hands. "Twenty,"

"Come on," Nora sighed, waggling her brown eye brows. "You know you want it,"

'"It's too cold to wear it," Nora pointed out, about to toss it back to her friend.

"Oh no!" Nora commanded, running towards Luce and wagging her finger at her. "You know you want this dress. But it, make Daniel go gag a for you, and be happy that I made you buy it,"

Finally Luce gave in and bought the dress along with a short black cropped jacket that was decorated in a diagonal of copper buttons shaped like small suns. It was a good combination, though Luce wasn't in love with wearing so much of the shade, it did look pretty cool and Nora made a point of telling her so.

"I swear, wear it on your next date with him and he will flip," Nora was chatting away effortlessly, pulling her glasses from the top of her head and over her eyes as they exited the dirty. "I can't wait to hear all about it either,"

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Luce asked, rolling her eyes. "Oh, you know you will,"

Suddenly, a small figure ran in front of them making Nora tip forward and Luce grabbed her friends arm and jerked her back just as a little girl stopped in front of them, her blue eyes wide.

"Hey," Nora said, pushing her glasses up. "You okay?"

The tiny girl nodded her dirty blonde hair flopping into her eyes all but weren't in two tight pig tails. "S-sorry,"

"It's okay, sweetie," Nora replied kneeling down to her eye level. She was great with kids, having three younger brothers and sisters of her own. "What are you doing here running around town all alone? Where are your parents?"

"They're-um, back…..back there," The girl said vaguely taking a step back and grabbing onto a lock of her hair.

"Lucy!" Someone called and all three girl turned around to see an elderly couple walking toward them. There was an elder woman, with dish water blonde hair and brown eyes with a permanent smirk on her face and her left hand on her large obviously pregnant stomach. Next to her was a boy with insanely blue eyes and an ancient dodger's cap pulled down lower and then a little girl about a few years older than the one in front of Luce watching them.

"Why there you are, Lucy" The elder girl replied, crossing her arms and smiling at Lucy. "We've been looking for you,"

"Sorry, Ellie," Lucy murmured.

_Lucy ,_Luce thought, her brown eyebrows starting to furrow_. Just like me. That's….weird. _

"You shouldn't run off like that," The man told the little girl, shaking his finger down at her. "You're lucky these two girls stopped you," He looked up at them suddenly and Luce could have sworn something flickered in his eyes. "T-thank you, girls for looking out for our daughter,"

"No problem," Luce and Nora replied.

"I'm Shelby Fisher," The blonde woman said suddenly as her little girl ran behind her mother, holding out her hand to Luce and after she took it held it out toward Nora. "This is my husband Miles and our daughters Ellie and Lucy,"

"Pleasure to meet you," Ellie said smiling an oddly mischievous smile.

"The pleasure is all ours," Luce's roommate replied without missing a beat. "I'm Nora and this is my roommate Luce. We go to Emerald University which is a few miles away,"

"College girls," Miles replied grinning and Shelby hit him in the shoulder.

Luce smiled. 'Yeah, are you new to the area?"

"How can you tell?" Shelby asked, smiling. "Our plane landed a few hours ago and we were just looking at the sights and looking for a baby sitter for these two,"

"Mommy, can she watch us?" Lucy asked suddenly peeking from her place behind her mother's legs.

"Yes, can she?" Ellie asked smiling at Luce. "She seems nice and she is a local,"

"Actually, I'm not," Luce admitted. "Nora is the real townie,"

"Perfect then," Ellie answered smoothly. "Maybe Nora can tell my parents about some good restaurants and you can watch us back at the hotel room. Please mom? Dad?"

"I don't see why not," Miles replied, looking over at Luce. "As long as she doesn't have a problem being tortured by you girls tonight?"

"Please?" Lucy asked, taking a step forward and clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Pretty please?"

"Well…" Luce said hesitantly. On one hand, she really wanted to go out with Daniel again tonight, but she could always use the money, and they looked really sweet. "I guess do," Luce admitted and both of the Fisher girls smiled.

. . .

"Ooh she's good," Arriane said approvingly, watching the girls down below play Luce into baby-sitting them.

"And Lucy isn't much to shy at either," Roland explained. "She's going to be quite the announcer traveler when she gets older,"

"I'd rather read minds," Arriane said defended, smiling wistfully. "Could have really used it at Swords and Cross."

"So, what's the plan now, Roland?" Annabelle asked sweetly. "Miles and Shelby obviously can talk to Luce, but that doesn't mean she'll listen to them,"

"Oh, she'll listen," Roland told his angle friend, patting her hand softly. "Trust me,"

**The end! I'm sorry I haven't poste din awhile. Wisdom teeth suck! Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, sorry I disappeared for so long, I'm doing to be posting chapters at least once a week or maybe two weeks idk yet, nor do I have a day yet, want to suggest one? Lol, enjoy. And this chapter is a little longer because I felt bad I haven't posted in a while. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fallen series! **

"So, why are you babysitting again?" Nora asked, curiously, painting her nails with a deep purple nail polish. It almost looked black from where Luce was standing, changing into a tee shirt with nothing on it. It was deep green and made her hazel eyes look slightly green as well.

"Because I told them I would," Luce replied smugly, taking off the shirt she wore and pulled on her new tee shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror as she grabbed a brush and brushed her hair into two pony tails that hung over both her shoulders. "And I could use the money. That dress wasn't cheap you know,"

"I'll let that slide," Nora said with a grin. "Because when Daniel sees you wearing it and swallows his tongue I you'll be so grateful that I convinced you to buy that dress that you'll fall down onto your knees thanking me."

"I'll be sure to remember that," Lucinda replied, rolling her eyes as she pulled on her black ballet flats. She was ready. Pulling her burgundy purse onto her shoulder she smiled at her friend. "If Daniel comes here, you know what to tell him right?"

"That you were being held against your will by a pair of kids," Nora replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat. "I know, Luce. Go out, get your makeup don, maybe even play a round of candy land,"

Luce stuck out her tongue at Nora and walked out the door.

Coming face to face with a pair of very familiar purple eyes.

"Hey," Luce breathed, taking a step back. Daniel smiled down at her, his perfect golden curls flopping over his forehead perfectly.

"We seem to keep running into each other," Daniel said happily.

"So we do," Luce replied, leaning against the wall behind her. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you would accompany me for dinner tonight," Daniel told her with a smile and Luce felt a shiver go down her spine, a good shiver.

"I'd love to," Luce sighed but then her mind caught up with her. "But…I can't,"

Luce tried not to wince as the light in Daniel's eyes seemed to dimmer. "Oh,"

"Yeah," Luce said awkwardly. "I'm-"

Suddenly, Nora's auburn head peaked out from the doorway and she smiled at the awkward encounter in front of her. "Oh, look there you are,"

"What is it, Nora?" Luce asked, suddenly turning, somewhat glad she could look away from Daniel's crestfallen face.

"I'm just here to tell Daniel something," Nora said innocently, turning to Daniel. "Luce can't go out with you to night because she has a previous engagement to go watch two little girls that we met on the street while their parents are away,"

Luce smiled as she saw Daniel's eyes widen in confusion and turn to her. "The girl doesn't lie,"

Daniel's face broke into a grin. "At least I know you aren't standing me up for another date,"

"I don't know," Luce taunted. "Ken is pretty cute,"

"But you're probably more anatomically correct," Nora chirped in. "Though we can't be sure. That is, unless we got a good look…"

"Nora!" Luce squealed, her face turning red whole Daniel started chuckling.

"She's right," Daniel agreed between a few laughs. "We couldn't really know unless one of you got a good look."

Nora raised an eyebrow. "Are you offering?"

"I've got to go," Luce announced, throwing her hands up in the air. "You can talk all about being anatomically correct without me, but I'm going to be late,"

"Luce, wait," Daniel called as she passed him and grabbed her hand and Luce felt the world stop around her as she turned to face him.

Ever so slowly, he pulled her hand up towards his mouth and planted a kiss on the back of her hand and smiled at her.

Luce face felt hot as she blushed and murmured a quick goodbye and started down the stairs towards the bus stop. Was Nora going to have a field day about this or what?

. . .

"There you are," Shelby said as she let the young girl who looked so familiar into their hotel room. It was big, with a large living room and three other doors that led to two bed rooms and a grand bathroom. "We were beginning to think you'd gotten lost,"

Luce grinned, slightly embarrassed. "No the bus was late, sorry. I hope I didn't make you guys late too,"

"Oh, no," Mrs. Fisher told her, smiling. "I was just waiting for Miles to get ready. He takes forever."

Luce smiled while the woman she just met led her into the living room and sat down onto the deep red wine colored couch.

"Oh, look whose here," Someone said suddenly and Miles's face appeared. He was wearing the faded dodger's cap again but this time Luce could finally see his blue eyes.

"It's good to see you again," Luce said politely giving him a small smile.

"You too," the older man told her and turned back towards the door he'd come through. "Girls, Luce is here."

Two little girls came out of the room and Luce saw how much they resembled their parents. Ellie had the same brown hair that her father had but she had hazel eyes, much like Luce did, and Lucy had Shelby's dirty blonde locks with her father's blazing blue eyes.

"Hi, Luce." Ellie said warmly, clasping her hands behind her back. She was wearing a plaid skirt with a blue blazer and her hair tied back in a braid.

"Hi Ellie," Luce replied with a warm smile. "Hi, Lucy,"

"Hi," Lucy's answer was shy as she covered her mouth with both her hands.

"Okay, so we'll be back in a few hours," Shelby told Lucinda, resting a hand on her wide belly. "If we're going to be late we'll call you alright?"

Lucinda nodded as the Fisher parents waved goodbye to their little girls. As the door shut behind them Luce turned to the two girls that stood in from of her.

"So," Luce said awkwardly, pulling a pony tail over her shoulder. "What do you girls want to do?"

"We can play dolls," Ellie suggested, grabbing Luce by the hand and pulling her to the couch.

"That sounds fun," Luce agreed.

"Perfect," Ellie grinned, turning on her heel and walking into the bedroom. When she came out she had two handfuls of dolls.

"Oh, we're going to play that game?" Lucy gasped, her shy face breaking into a smile.

"Yes," Ellie said surely, sitting down on the gerund in front of Luce and handing her a dark haired doll. "Here, you can be this one."

As Luce took the dark haired doll, Ellie arranged the rest of them, there were three boys, one with dark black hair, and one with golden hair and even a boy with blonde dreadlocks some of which were colored black with sharpie. Next to them she put a girl with bleach blonde hair that went to her shoulders, a wholesome looking doll with a sweet smile and long blond curls, a tall girl with bright pink hair and a shorter girl with short black hair tied into a pair of pig tails.

**Okay, who else is creeped out by the fact that these girls have dolls of everyone? And yay for Luce and**** Daniel adorableness. Hopefully they will be doing some series kissing soon! Review? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter! I'm about to leave to pick up my new school schedule, so wish me luck that I got my classes I wanted. Yay! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the fallen serious. **

Luce gazed down curiously at the dolls in front of her. They were so odd, each seemed to have their own personality and story, including the doll in Luce's hands.

"I wanna be Arriane!" Lucy declared, jumping up onto her feet and crossing her arms over her chest.

"No you don't," Ellie replied a matter of factly. "You want to be Gabbe,"

"No I don't," Lucy cried, still gazing at her sister ferociously.

"Yes you do," Her sister explained, turning towards Lucinda. "Whenever we play she always picks Arianne and then I get Gabbe and she wants to trade. It's a waste of time,"

Luce smiled slightly at the two bickering girls, wishing for not the first time that she had a sister of her own, or even a brother. It was sad being an only child.

"Okay, fine," Lucy said sadly, even though Luce saw a light brighten in her eyes as she reached for the golden haired doll wearing a pink sweater and flowered skirt.

Ellie smiled, grabbing the dark haired girl wearing a pair of dark overalls and whose short hair was pulled into two pig tails.

"Okay," Ellie asked crossing her legs and turning towards Luce. "Who do you want to be?"

Luce gazed down at the remaining people; the boy with the dread locks looked interesting, as did the girl with bright pink hair. The remaining girl with bleach blond hair looked like an angry pixie, so Luce chose the boy with black hair and green eyes.

_Hmm, _Luce thought. Kind of like….

"Can I have Annabelle?" Lucy asked, interrupting Luce's thoughts.

Ellie nodded passing over the leggy doll with pink hair and grabbing the boy with black and gold dread locks, his skin like coffee with a bit of cream in it.

"Lucy, you be Molly, okay?" Ellie asked, picking up the doll with bleached blonder hair.

Lucy sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Luce doesn't know how to be her," Ellie explained, and Luce dropped her gaze. She didn't know how to be any of the people I this story, and she didn't know the dolls she had.

"What about him?" Luce asked, gesturing to the golden haired boy, who resembled another person she knew.

"I'll be him," Ellie said with a smile, taking the remaining doll.

"Who do I have?" Luce asked looking down at the two dark haired toys she was going to be playing with.

"You have Lucinda and Cam," Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucinda?" Luce wondered, looking down at the doll in her hands.

"Yeah," Ellie explained. "The dolls are named after people in our favorite story our parents tell us," She picked up the tiny girl and the boy with dread locks. "This is Arriane and Roland."

She gestured to her sister who was arranging the dolls in size order. First the pink haired, then the bleach blonde and the wholesome looking blonde. "That's Annabelle, Molly, and Gabbe,"

"Who's that?" Luce asked looking down at the doll that lay in front of Ellie,"

"Dani," Ellie replied swiftly, giving her sister a narrow glare as she opened her mouth.

"Dani," Luce repeated. _At least it's not Daniel_, she thought.

"Ready?" Ellie asked, picking up cam and Lucinda from Luce's hands and placing them on the ground in front of her. She put Luce in the middle and cam on the right of her, with a few inches of space. She placed Roland next to Cam and the Arriane on Lucinda's left, with a few more inches of space.

Lucy followed suit, putting Annabelle next to Arriane and Gabbe next to her and then Molly next to Roland. Finally there were three on one side of Luce, three on the other side, and then Ellie put Daniel next to the girl with long dark hair.

"Why are they like that?" Luce wondered, to no one in particular.

"Three on the good side three on the bad," Lucy replied gravely.

Luce cocked her head to the side. "Then, why are they in the middle?" Luce asked pointing down at the two in the middle.

"Because, they love each other," Ellie said a matter of factly turning to Luce with a curious expression. "You…you don't know the story, do you?"

Luce shook her head. "What story?"

Ellie sighed, uncrossing her legs and pulling him under her and turned to her sister. "We're going to have to wait to paly dolls, Lu."

Lucy nodded. "Okay,"

. . .

"I still cannot believe that you're using them to tell Luce to be careful," Annabelle said shocked, crossing her arms over herself as if to fight against the cold.

"How else are we going to do it?" Arriane wondered, turning towards her angelic friend. "We can't technically tell her anything."

"I know," Annabelle replied softly, gazing down as they watched the girl they'd known for so many years, so many lives be told the story that they'd all lived. That they'd all remembered.

"She might not even believe it, you know," Annabelle pointed out, instantly hating the words as they passed her pink lips.

Arriane sighed, giving the girl a long sideways look, wanting to tell her friend that she would. Wanting to reassure her that they would be alright, that Lucinda would make the right decision. But she honestly didn't know.

"I know," Arriane whispered, pulling her legs close to her body and her wings as well. "Well…"

"What?" Annabelle thought out loud softly.

"If she doesn't believe their story…" Arriane wondered, straightening up slightly. Alert. Aware. "There might be someone, someone who Luce might listen to."

"Who?" Annabelle asked, pulling a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

"An angel with a little bit of a demon in her," Arriane replied, standing up and extending her wings. "We better hurry if we want to get her before Luce falls asleep.

**Okay, who is Arriane talking about? Any guesses? Please, please, review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11? Idk, this one is one of my personal favorites. You'll see why. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fallen series. **

Luce's mind was a frenzy of thoughts when she finally came into her dorm later that night. Nora was asleep on the top bunk of their beds, so Luce just pulled off her shoes and reached up to rip out the hair ties in her hair.

"_When Lucifer told God that he didn't want to serve in heaven and introduced free will, they asked angels to side between heaven and hell," _Ellie's words haunted Luce._ "Some sided with God, while other's sided against him, but not everyone got to choose," _

She grabbed her brush and ran it through her long hair a few times, the repeated action doing nothing to sooth her mind.

"_For years angel's cast their decision, those who sided with God's wings staying pure and white, but those who sided with Satan wings grew golden and they became what we called demons," _

She changed into a pair of blue sleep shorts and a dark blue tank top and picked up her tooth brush and a roll of toothpaste.

"_But there was one angel who sided with neither heaven of hell, he'd chosen love. Love over the entire war, over his faith in god, and over his love toward Lucifer, his brother. He chose his love of the girl he would choose over and over again. Dani. " _

Lucinda switched on the light of the bathroom and started the faucet and put toothpaste on her brush, mechanically brushing her pale white teeth up and down, as routine.

"_Since Dani had chosen love over this pointless war, he and the love of his life were cursed into something worse then mere death. While Dani would stay immortal forever, his love would never pass the age of adolescence, dying in a blaze of flame whenever she would recall the choice he made." _

"_What was her name?" Luce had asked. _

"_Lucinda," Lucy replied gravely. _

Luce turned off the water and gazed at herself in the mirror. The story those little girls had told her had freaked her out. A lot. But she needed to calm down.

"_For thousands of years Lucinda would be born again and again to different families, only to meet Dani and die the same way as before, until one day, when she would finally meet him at a reform school and Lucinda was different from all her other lives." The older girl continued._

"_Her hair was shorter," Lucy chirped in. "and she wasn't baptized," _

"_And who knew that because she wasn't born into a family of any kind of faith, her life in Thunderbolt Georgia would be her last in the cycle." Ellie finished. _

Luce shut her eyes and took even breaths. _It was all just a story_, she thought. _Just a story their parents told them. _

Walking back to her room, Luce was glad that they hadn't gotten the chance to finish the story, because it was about then that their parents came home. They'd only been gone for about an hour, their car wouldn't start and they couldn't get a mechanic till the next day but they still paid Luce all the money that they'd promised her.

Finally, Luce walked back down the carpeted hallway and laid her head down to res ton her pillow, pulling the comforter and quilt her mother had knitted for her and shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

. .

_She was in a cemetery. _

_When Lucinda opened her eyes, the first thing she found were the dark black iron gates of a cemetery, and beyond that were pale green hills dotted with old fashioned gray tombstones. Cemeteries always creeped Luce out, ever since she was little being surrounded by death and dead bodies, who wouldn't be? So, since she was younger she'd always tried to avoid them, but why her dream took her here, she'd never know. _

_Luce looked behind her. There was just a big grey building, something she didn't want to go near either so she opted for the cemetery, even though on any of other circumstances she would never go there but something was pulling her towards its green pastures. So, with a deep breath, Luce walked through the gates and into the grassy plains. _

_It wasn't as bad as Luce had imagined, but aimlessly wandering around had its downfalls. She'd never had a dream like this before, but she'd had others where she didn't know where she was or who she was. _

_But this wasn't those kinds of dreams. She knew who she was and what she was doing but not where she was. But she did know she was being pulled down towards a smaller hill where there were two newer grave stones. Luce knelt down to gaze at the first. It was a man's and said he was a beloved father. But the second one, right next to his that scared Luce. _

_Because sitting on top of it, was a girl. _

_She was about Luce's age, maybe a year younger with brown curls that went to about her shoulders and flushed cheeks. She wasn't very tall but curvy, and wore a long white dress that flowered around her ankles. She held her cuffs with delicate fingers and was swinging her legs while she sat on top of the stone that signified someone's death. _

"_What are you doing here?" Luce asked suddenly, flinching back. Her voice sounded sharper then she intended to, but she'd never seen someone else in her dreams. Especially someone who comes out of nowhere._

"_I could ask you the same thing, Lucinda," The girl on the grave stone replied with a smirk. _

"_How do you know my name?" Luce asked, straightening up on her knees. "And who are you?" _

"_I know everything," The strange girl said cryptically, waggling her fingers._

"_Okaaay," Luce replied, standing up and wiping her hands on her sleep shorts. "What am I doing here?" _

"_Don't tell me you don't recognize this lovely establishment," The weird girl asked, shaking her head. "You're at Swords and Cross," _

"_Swords and Cross?" Luce asked, remembering the school that she and her parents had passed on their way to Emerald University. _

"_Yep," The curly haired teen said with a grin, jerking her thumb at the school behind them. "That's our school, for the certifiably insane. We used to go there," _

_Luce nodded looking back at the cemetery. Why there was a cemetery at a school she'd never know when she suddenly turned around. "Wait, you said this was…our school?" _

"_Of course," Weird girl grinned. "We were in some of the same classes here. Before I, you know," She mimicked a knife slitting her throat motion. _

"_I'm sorry…" Luce shook her head. "Do I know you?" _

_She threw her hands up in the air. "Finally, we're getting somewhere." _

"_But, I don't even know your name," Luce admitted. _

"_Oh, that's easy," she nodded down to the tombstone she was sitting on. "Look for yourself." _

_Carefully, Luce knelt down toward the grave that the girl was sitting on. She looked up at the girl before she dared to go on. _

_"g=Go on," The girl told Luce. "See for yourself," _

_Carefully, Luce leaned over, looking at the grave. _

"_Pennyweather Van Syckle Lockwood," Luce read._

"_That's me," The girl smirked again. "But you call me Penn,"_

_**Yay! Penn's back! I was really disappointed when I found out that she wasn't in Rapture, after being murdered by Miss Sophia, it was the least they could do, but whatever. So, she's back! And sitting on e her own grave and creeping Luce out. Yay. Please review! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a little bit longer then my usual ones. Okay, that's a lie, it's a lot longer, but you'll see why. It's a long chapter slash filter because I love Penn and Luce chapters, even though Penn is dead, she's still one of my very favorite characters. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fallen series. If I had maybe Penn would have lived a little longer. :3 **

"_Okay," Luce replied, leaning back and still kneeling on the ground. "Penn….you were only eighteen when you died." _

"_Yeah," Penn answered, with a sigh, crossing her arms. "I never even got to graduate. What a bummer," _

_Luce nodded sympathetically. "I bet," _

"_So," Penn smiled down at Luce. "I can't believe it. My little Lucy has gotten all grown up and gone to college. And Emerald University, huh? Not very far from your backyard, right?" _

"_What?" Luce asked, her hazel eyes widening. _

"_I know, I know," Penn held up her hands defensibly. "You're from a sleepy town in Texas. Right? You don't know me or that hellhole over there," Penn jerked her thumb towards the grey building behind her. "Trust me, you do," _

"_I'm confused…" Luce admitted standing up. "I know you?" _

_Penn threw her hands up in the air again. "It's a confusing subject, I know!" She jumped down from the tombstone and cocked her head to the side, much like Nora did when she was thinking. "You do know me, Lucinda. But you just don't remember me,"_

"_Then…." Something gnawed art her memory. Something about this school. Something… _

"_You've changed a lot, you know," Pen's clear voice ripped Luce form her thoughts. _

"_I have?" Luce wondered. _

"_Well," Penn changed her head's direction, sticking out her tongue and squinting with one eye open. "You have. You're hair is longer, much longer, in fact. Like before I even met you, before you had to cut it all off," _

"_Had to what?" Luce nearly screamed grabbing her long hair defensibly. She'd never shear off her hair; it was like a part of her. _

"_Oh, relax," Penn told her, rolling her eyes. "That was a long time ago."_

"_I don't understand," Luce repeated, releasing her death grip on her curls and letting her hands fall to her sides. _

"_Well," Penn said, as if trying to word things right. "We were friends. But you were different. Your hair was short, because a lot of it burned in the fire and you weren't as….you as you were before. At least when I met you. You were caught up in a world you didn't understand." _

"_What?" Luce asked. "When did I- What happened to me?"_

"_What happened to me more like it," Penn scoffed. "I'm dead, before I could even graduate. Doesn't that seem a little more interesting than my ominous story about a girl I used to know who used to go here but doesn't remember me?" _

"_Well…" Luce's voice trailed off. She wanted to know more about the other Luce. She had too. "How do I know you then?" _

"_You….dreamt me," Penn said with a secretive smirk. _

"_I dreamt you." Luce repeated doubtfully._

"_Of course," Penn said with a grin, which was starting to resemble the Cheshire cat's. "But you just don't remember the dream," _

"_Okaaaaaay," Luce said trying to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "I dreamt you, but I don't remember you," _

"_Nope, you don't remember a thing," Penn explained. "And that just plain sucks. It was a very good dream," _

"_What was it about?" Luce asked. It seemed oddly ironic. Talking about a dream, while in a dream. _

"_It was about you, obviously." Penn explained. "You came to a school, called Swords and Cross and met a bunch of people. Let's see there was crazy Arriane and Roland, he could get his hands on anything through his black market connections. This total bitch named Molly, and sweet southern belle Gabbe. How she ended up here, I'll never know. And then there was Cam, who seriously was into you for all the wrong reasons and Daniel-" _

"_Daniel?" Luce asked, perking her head up. _

"_Of course," Penn said smiling. "You and I used to go around stalking for him. Even in your dreams you were totally into him," _

_Luce blushed. She wouldn't put it _that_ way…._

"_And then, yours truly," Penn gestured to herself. "You're best friend," _

"_What did we do together?" Luce wondered, leaning next to the other grave that stood near Penn's. Could it have been her father? Instead Luce let go of it and sat down on the cold damp grass. _

"_Lots of things," Penn replied. "I met you when Molly poured meat loaf all over your head in the middle of the cafeteria and followed you into the bathroom. It pained me to see a vegetarian covered in meat, you know? Scored some shampoo and conditioner and we became buds. We broke into the main office once and went to one of Roland's signature parties. You let me hang out with your parents on parent's day too." The stranger let out a loud chuckle. "Boy, were they freaked out when I told them we usually only had twenty minutes for lunch." _

_Luce smiled. In whatever dream this was, it sounded like she and Penn were good friends. "What else?" _

"_Well, there were some bad moments too, Luce." Penn told her, starting to get serious. "There was this fire in the library, and we lost someone. A…friend of ours. Todd. You were with me when I brought my letter to my dad's grave too. No matter what challenges we had to face, we never did it alone. Hell, I was there when Cam and Daniel started beating the crap out of each other right in the freaking library. " _

_Luce smiled pulling her legs close to her body and resting her knees on top of them as she stared at Penn. There was something her friend wasn't telling her. Something big. And Luce felt her throat go dry._

"_Penn…." Luce whispered, not meeting the girl's gaze. "How did you die?" _

_Things got quiet for a moment and Penn let out a long sigh, sitting back up on her tombstone. _

"_You can blame Sophia for that one," Penn told her, shaking her head. "One night, when I told you something….big. I followed you outside to the cemetery. There was a lot going on that night. Big stuff. Like Daniel and Cam's fight all over again. And Sophia, this librarian, she wanted to take us some place safe. But she wasn't….right in the head I guess. _

"_I'd fallen, and gotten really hurt. I remember that much. I think I got cut in the shoulder and you were there the entire time, telling me I'd be okay." Penn smiled at the memory. "And then Sophia brought us somewhere safe, where no one would be able to find us, she told you. And you kept telling her, begging more like it, to help me. But she said I was dead wait….and she slit my throat open. Right in front of you." _

_Luce didn't know she was crying until Penn was kneeling in front of her, her pale face only a few inches away from Luce's. _

"_Don't cry, Luce." Penn told her. "I was okay. When Sophia killed me, the last thing I saw was your face. It was all okay. And I got to go to heaven. I saw my dad again, and my mom too. Even Todd." _

_But the worst part of it all, was that this was Luce's doing. This was her dream and she couldn't change it. Because Penn wasn't even real. _

"_Do you want me to be?" Penn asked. _

"_What?" Luce whispered wiping her face. _

"_Do I seem real to you, Luce?" Penn asked, seriously. "Do you want to remember me when you wake up? To remember me as someone you really knew?" _

_Luce didn't even have to think about it. "Yes," Even though Penn wasn't real, she was just in her head; Luce wanted her to be real. She wanted Penn to be happy, to be in heaven with her family again and Todd, who Luce could tell Penn liked more then she let on. She wanted Penn to be real. _

"_Then let me be real," Penn told her. "Remember me. Remember what I told you, remember all of this." Penn gestured to the world around her. The cemetery, the static grey walls, herself. "And remember who you are," _

"_I will, Penn." Luce promised, feeling her eyes grow wet. "But…."_

"_You are Lucinda," Penn stated her. "You are smart and stubborn and fun and crazy and beautiful and you don't need to be led by anyone but yourself. Sometimes, you are going to have to make hard decisions. And when everyone around you will tell you one thing, you need to find your own voice, past every single one of theirs. Because it's your voice that you need to listen to, above all others," _

_Luce smiled up at Penn and wished that she had known tis girl in real life, but knew that she would remember her as if she was real. _

"_Now, come on," Penn was smiling again, but it was sadder. She held out her hand to Luce who took it. "You've gotta wake up soon. You've got your first college class to attend." _

"_I've got to go, already?" Luce asked, hoping her voice didn't come out as a whine. _

_Penn's smile widened. "Come on, I'll walk you there." _

_As they walked down the crumbling path of the cemetery, Luce asked more questions about the dream she'd had with Penn. What other things had they done together? Why had she come to Swords and cross in the first place? Why couldn't she remember the dream? _

_That was the one that Penn took the longest to answer. "Sometimes, we're just not meant to. And it's easier if we don't," _

"_Will I remember this one?" Luce asked, crossing her fingers behind her back. _

_Pen shrugged, trying to seem aloof but her smile gave it away. "I'm much too memorable to forget this time, Luce." _

_They were at the gates now and both girls stopped staring at one another. Finally, Luce engulfed Penn into a hug, even though she'd only just met her, and even though it was only just a dream, she did it anyway. _

"_I'll never forget you," Luce promised softly. "_

"_I won't forget you either," Penn promised, pulling back so she could gaze at her friend's hazel eyes. "I'll always be with you, you know that? I know how corny that sounds, kind of like a star wars thing, right? But honestly, Luce. I'll be watching over you, no matter what you do." Penn whipped her eye with one of her hands. "Damn it. I can't blame these on alleges anymore, can I?" _

_Luce smiled, but she still felt her eyes growing wet as she released her friend and took a step away. "Will I see you again, Penn?" _

_Penn shrugged. "Hell if I know,"_

_Luce grinned, and took a deep breath, taking a step forward, and then another. Finally, she turned slightly, looking over her shoulder. "I love you, Penn. Whether you're just in my head or not…I know you're my very best friend." _

_Penn sniffed, wiping her eyes again. "I love you too, Luce. And I'll see you again. I promise." _

_Luce smiled and nodded, taking another step, and turning her back on the gates so that the last thing she'd see was Penn, standing there in the cemetery. And at the very last minute, Luce could have sworn she saw a boy with her, with dark brown curls and a mischievous smile on his lips. _

**Told you it was longer than usual. I'm up to about 2000 words which is a lot. Anyway, what did you think of it? Was I wrong to bring back Penn from the dead to talk to Luce? Because if I was, then I do not want to be right. Please review! Oh, btw I have a proposal. There is a new forum that I have joined regarding the fallen series and its cool cause tis kind of like a role play. This isn't my role play but I have joined it. You can play as a character or invent your own demon or angel which is really cool. Daniel, Roland and Arriane have already been taken, so you might wanna hurry, because tis really cool. I suggest you check it out. The admin is edwardsbeautifulbella so good luck finding it. You can role play, talk about rapture, do all the good stuff. Thanks for reading! Btw! **


	13. Chapter 13

Luce awoke with a gasp; her hand running to her chest as if she could stop it from beating out of her chest like it was threatening to do. _That dream._

_ It came rushing back at her with blinding speed. The graveyard, the school, Penn. The stories Penn had told her, the stories that seemed so real, and the boy waiting for her at the edge of the graveyard. Penn. _

"Luce?" Nora's voice drifted from Luce's bedside. "You okay?"

No, Luce was far from okay. _That dream, _she thought dizzily_. It was…there were no words to describe it_. It felt like a dream, but it also felt like much more than that. Almost, like a memory. And _Penn._

"You can't be late today," Nora told her from her spot at the windowsill, with a bottle of sunshine yellow in her hands. On one hand her nails were all yellow and the other hand half of them were pink. "So, how was it?

"How was what?" Luce yawned tiredly, wondering what time it was and if she could go back to bed. She'd come home around midnight but was still tired.

"Adventures in babysitting," Nora chocolate brown eyes were awake and alert, a dangerous combination this early in the morning, and Luce saw she was already dressed in a jean skirt, a pair of bright red leather boots and a yellow cashmere sweater. Oh no.

"We have class!" Luce yelled, sitting up quickly in her bed, narrowly missing the top bunk where Nora had already made the bed. Fighting her comforter Luce jumped to her feet and ran to her dresser where she pulled out the outfit she'd picked for her first day of college classes.

"I woke you up early so you wouldn't be late," Nora replied coolly, and pointed to her plastic pink alarm clock that glowed 7:04. "You've got time to get dressed and do all your Luce things, and while you do that you can explain to me why you had to go baby sit on a most important day ever."

"Oh?" Luce turned away from her friend as she rapidly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a bright red shirt with a dark black jacket over it, then set to work on her hair. "What I miss?"

Nora placed the nail polish down and leaned back against the window, her hand rushing to her heart as she faked swooned. "Why, I do declare. My Miss Lucinda had quite the number of gentleman callers last evening."

"Gentleman callers?" Daniel knew that she was babysitting that night, but did he really go back to talk to Nora and see if Luce had come back early? Luce grabbed her brush and started to run it through her long hair.

"I do not know what is in that water in Texas but you have got to hook me up with some," Nora explained, straightening up and gazing at Luce with excited eyes. "First Daniel shows up, then Max and Luc-"

"Max showed up?" Luce couldn't believe it. She barely knew Max, and she didn't want to get stalked by his crazy ex-girlfriend or her spies.

"Why yes he did," Luce's roommate continued, swinging her long legs back and forth. "He wanted to know if you would accompany him to see his band play in some garage." She blew her auburn bangs out of her eyes and sighed. "Luce, I told you. Spies are everywhere."

"I would've said no anyway." _I wonder what Penn would have said about Max_, she thought then shook her head, Penn wasn't real, and she was just in a dream Luce had. Though, she wanted her to be real.

Nora nodded appreciatively. "Good. Now, about Lucas."

Luce's bright hazel eyes grew wide. "He showed up too?"

"I told you that you had a lot of gentleman callers!" Nora exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "You should have seen how upset he was that it was just me here. It was like someone dumped a whole tsunami on his parade."

Luce turned and looked at her friend seriously. "You had sugar today didn't you?"

"That is not the point!" Nora cried, running towards Luce and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You need to deal with these three, that's right three, boys very soon, or I'm sure shit is going to hit the fan. Just because we are in college does not mean that the drama stops."

Knowing that Nora never cursed unless something was big, Luce knew she would have to listen to her friend and take her advice seriously. "Okay, I'll deal with them after class."

This seemed to satisfy her roommate. "Good." She turned and clasped her hands over her mouth when she saw the clock and raced over to her bed where she grabbed her favorite bright purple purse that jingled as it moved and tossed it over her shoulder. Luce knew it was filled with everything from nail polish to a lock picker and more. Gotta be prepared, Nora always told her.

"I've got to get my text books," Nora called over her shoulder as she ran to the doorway. "If I don't I'm screwed for the whole semester. Oh, wait." Nora turned and looked over her shoulder with a smile. "You were talking in your sleep, Luce. Something about losing a pen? You might want to bring extras today just in case, alright?"

She was gone before Luce could say anything to her once the door shut silently behind her, Luce sat down onto the bed, brush still in hand and thought about her dream.

Penn had seemed so real, too real to be just a figment of her imagination, and she kept referring back to an even older dream that Luce had had, but forgotten. It was strange, very strange.

Luce sighed, dropping her brush on her bed and arranging her curtain of hair around her shoulders_. I wonder if I can- _

There was a knock at the door and Luce's head snapped up, her thought finishing in midsentence. She stood up, somewhat happy with her ebony curls and walked up to her front door where the person had knocked again.

_Someone wants my attention_, Luce thought curiously and when she opened the door, she froze.


End file.
